1. Field of the Invention
This invention-relates to a cold wall Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) process chamber. More particularly, this invention relates to maintaining a wafer at a constant and uniform temperature in a vacuum chamber and controlling the injection of reactant gases into the chamber so that a uniform layer of thin film may be deposited on the wafer.